Once Upon A Beautiful Paradox
by sylizen
Summary: A collection of Hetalia drabbles. Just a challenge for personal enjoyment and satisfaction. B&B for the sober, wake-up hell call for the not. Emotions and slices of life served. Look deeper and you'll understand; It's in between the details, with love.
1. Scotland: The Backseat

_Tonight I'm gonna give you all my love in the back seat_

_Bubble pop electric, bubble pop electric_

_Gonna speed it down and slow it up in the back seat_

_Bubble pop electric, bubble pop electric_

_"Uh-Oh!" in the back seat_

.

_"Bubble Pop Electric" by Gwen Stefani_

.

.

**Scotland**

.

.

The sweet aroma of smoke and the sound of deep exhalation. Both very tantalizing, but not a ghost of a word escaped from between my lips.

He had his hand on the wheel, maneuvering it with each turn and tilt of the car. The other hand suavely tapped the excess ashes from the cigarette out the side window before returning to its original position.

"Cameron" is what I silently mouthed before swallowing the hard lump in my throat.

He bit the cigarette, shifting gears from three to four.

God, why did every action of his have to be so erotic?


	2. Canada: A Heart Someplace Else

_One day we're gonna live in Paris_

_I promise, I'm on it_

_When I'm bringing in the money_

_I promise, I'm on it_

_I'm gonna take you out to club showcase_

_We're gonna live it up_

_I promise_

_Just hold on a little more_

_And every night we'll watch the stars_

_They'll be out for us, they'll be out for us_

_And every night, the city lights_

_They'll be out for us, they'll be out for us_

.

_"Paris" by Friendly Fires_

.

.

**Canada**

.

.

She longed to return home.

Here was her home, where she had lived all these years. But...

Her heart craved for the soil there. Her heart belonged miles and miles across the Atlantic Ocean. There.

And it hurt Matthew when he realized that she was leaving. Leaving him behind.

"Please, come back to me. Come back." His words failed him. His words betrayed the will of his undeniable love.

"I promise..." Her tears did not come.

Her strings, forever cut.

His strings, they tugged.

He longed for her to return home. Not the home there.

But back to him. Here.


	3. Denmark: Bad Drinker

_You're telling me something_

_But there's nothing cheap as words_

_I'm walking away before I do I'll flip the bird_

_Excuse me mister I've got other things to do_

_Than to stand here listening to you_

_Stop talking at my face_

_Take a rocket out to space and_

_Stay away!_

_I can be wilder than the wind_

_119 miles an hour_

_I'm in a whole other dimension_

_Dancing doubles on the floor_

_You think I'm crazy, a little bit hazy_

_But I'm stone cold sober_

.

_"Stone Cold Sober" by Paloma Faith_

.

.

**Denmark**

.

.

Unpredictable. Weather was always like this in København. So was my mood at the moment.

Indifference, irritation, incredulity. I was everywhere, up the wall and in my akvavit.

I thought I was such a bad girlfriend.

The tall blonde that sat next to me for the longest time ended up sobbing in my lap, yelling "I'm so sorry! Give me another chance!" over and over and over.

He had ten too many drinks.

For some reason, I couldn't push him away.

So we both sat there, crying our hearts out. Well, at least he did.

He was a complete stranger.


	4. Netherlands: The First Time

_Dance like I'm the only, only_

_Like I'm the only lady, like you want me_

_Damn right, I have my radar on you_

_So let's get physical, I want to, want to_

_Make me feel like I can make it real_

_You got me hooked, gettin' me on the floor_

_If I'm a tease and you're the one to please, I want more_

_I never had a ride, as delicate and fine_

_You really blow my mind_

_When we rock, when we rock_

_I really wanna do, everything with you_

_The things you make me do, like a drug, like a drug_

.

_"Like A Drug" by Kylie Minogue_

.

.

**Netherlands**

.

.

One puff and you're coughing and hacking from the terrible flavor.

"I can't do this," you say disbelievingly. "Tastes horrible."

"Here. Have this. It's easier to take down."

You look down at the small bright red tablet in his palm.

The voice in your head screams deaf murder at you while your body reaches, coaxing your inner fire to burn, burn, burn.

Its powdery texture sifts between your thumb and index finger.

You swallow, leaving the guilty aftertaste behind.

"Good girl."

You watched as the corners of his mouth turned up.

"Relax. You look very nervous."

Holy shit.

He smiled.


	5. Norway: My Fairytale

_Every day we started fighting_

_Every night we fell in love_

_No one else could make me sadder_

_But no one else could lift me high above_

_I don't know what I was doing_

_When suddenly we fell apart_

_Nowadays I cannot find her_

_But when I do we'll get a brand new start_

_I'm in love with a fairytale even though it hurts_

_'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind_

_I'm already cursed_

.

_"Fairytale" by Alexander Rybak_

.

.

**Norway**

.

.

Each note from each string weaved through the air like a wretched curse.

Why does my chest feel so tight? I don't remember the last time I took a breath.

My gaze never left from his vacant eyes. They possessed such a distinctive melancholic beauty that it almost pained me to watch him.

As I stood there lost among a crowd of admirers, our eyes momentarily met.

But I had tears in mine.

Not from happiness, but from bittersweet sorrow.

"But no one else could lift me high above…"

Now I understand why.

I was in love with a fairytale.


	6. Romano: Not a Slave

_I ask you to hold me, but you don't wanna hold me_

_It don't work like that_

_I want you to love me, but you don't wanna love me_

_I'm losing patience now_

_Oh, leave me alone_

_Stop asking for more_

_I'm going home on my own_

_Oh, leave me alone_

_I'm walking out of the door_

_I'll make it on my own_

_Leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone_

_Just leave me alone_

.

_"Leave Me Alone" by Natalie Imbruglia_

.

.

**Romano**

.

.

Today was Tuesday.

She couldn't take it any more.

Arguing. He was always, _always_ arguing.

About what? About how much she lacked as a "lover."

"I'm tired of your damned impossible expectations! You just wanted me for the sex!"

"That's not true!"

"I'm human! Can't you see that? I am not a pleasure toy, Lovino!"

He was going in for the tight embrace, but she pushed him away.

"Leave me alone."

With that, she opened the front door and slammed it with a loud _thud_.

He gazed at the door, the vestiges of her curvaceous body etching into his mind.


	7. Prussia: Bathwater

_So why do we choose the boys that are naughty_

_I don't fit in so why do you want me?_

_And I know I can't tame you... but I just keep trying_

_'Cause I love to wash in your old bathwater_

_Love to think that you couldn't love another_

_On your list with all your other women_

_But I still love to wash in your old bathwater_

_You make me feel like I couldn't love another_

_I can't help it, you're my kind of man_

_Why do the good girls always want the bad boys?_

.

_"Bathwater" by No Doubt_

.

.

**Prussia**

.

.

The water was warm.

You picked up a single blood-colored rose petal and brought it to your nose, drawing in its charming scent.

He gave them to you earlier today.

You leaned back, your wet hair pressing against his chest.

He placed a rough kiss on the crown of your head. You could feel the signature smirk plastered across his lips.

"Like it?" he asks in his husky tone of voice.

"Ja, I do very much."

"Credit my awesomeness?"

"Anytime, Liebe." Your laugh was heavenly to his ears.

It was heavenly.

So heavenly.

"...Ich vermisse dich, Gilbert..."

_I miss you._


	8. Latvia: Beyond Reach

_This type of thing's just a fantasy_

_The story is laid out so wretchedly_

_Like out of a film or a magazine_

_Appeal to the classical masculine_

_But gradually, it's dawning on me_

_This isn't like in a dream_

_This is for real_

_Being yourself_

_What does that mean_

_Seeing yourself is the hardest thing_

_Someone like me_

_With someone like you_

_How unlikely_

_Too good to be true_

.

_"Someone Like Me" by Röyksopp_

.

.

**Latvia**

.

.

When an older man loves a young girl, it's called "pedophilia."

When a young boy loves an older woman, it's called "affection."

Raivis could not deny his feelings for you.

He wanted to kiss you. He wanted to caress the side of your cheek every time he saw you.

Every time you returned to visit, he wanted so badly to tell you, "I missed you, sweetie."

Every time you left for home, he wanted so badly to tell you, "Don't leave me, darling."

When you guilelessly hold him close, he suffers a psychological breakdown.

Someone untouchable.

Who stayed blissfully oblivious.


	9. Russia: From Death With Love

_Say a prayer to yourself_

_He says, "Close your eyes, sometimes it helps"_

_And then I get a scary thought_

_That he's here means he's never lost_

_And you can see my heart beating_

_Oh you can see it through my chest_

_And I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving_

_Know that I must pass this test_

_So just pull the trigger_

.

_"Russian Roulette" by Rihanna_

.

.

**Russia**

**.**

**.**

He hands me the revolver.

His violet eyes remain dangerously composed.

Cold hands on cold metal.

One cold bullet waiting.

Waiting. Lying dormant.

One deep breath.

_One..._

Two tears, one from each eye.

This intense fear. This brimming hope.

Both disappearing.

Two more blinks, before they shut, shooting me into the darkness.

_Two..._

Three seconds in this twisted game.

Three seconds. Life is truly worthless.

An eternity.

My finger shakes.

My lips part.

My tongue grazes the bottom one.

Three beats in my chest. Then, not a sound.

Complete silence.

Nothing was more peaceful.

When my heart feels nothing.

"_Three_."


	10. Police England: Caught

_She's a caged animal_

_London by night_

_Crashing lights and cymbals_

_Queens of twilight_

_And if I was you_

_I'd use the loo_

_Before the long drive_

_We compliment each other_

_Just like Satan and Christ_

_Baby when I am laid to rest_

_May my laughter remain_

_Like your kiss blew me away_

_Answer your spirit_

_I gotta know right now_

_I see you before me_

_Won't you show me how_

.

_"Sister Rosetta" by The Noisettes_

.

.

**Police!England**

.

.

"Shit."

One word that could describe the type of situation you were in. In handcuffs in the back of a police car.

"Dirty mouth, are you?"

You scowl at the officer behind the wheel.

"Well, I didn't fucking ask for this, Mister."

Your glare managed to reach him via front view mirror.

"Naughty, alcohol and a pretty face."

The scary thing is, your cheeks flushed over, loud and brilliant.

And he noticed.

_Mockery spotlight's over, prick._ "Now now, let's not get carried away."

Damn alcohol. Damn hormones. Damn blushing.

Damn sexy British officer.

He was smirking like a complete idiot.


	11. Iceland: Pure

_Look at me, I'm pure_

_Everything that I am I adore_

_It's the reason life is for_

_It's my heart that I need to be sure_

_Keep it pure_

_Be pure, anything that you dare and more_

_Every nap of my hair I'm pure_

_What you love at the root, at the core_

_Keep it pure_

.

_"Pure" by Blue Six_

.

.

**Iceland**

.

.

One day, my best friend came up to me and confessed some particularly interesting news.

"_Alex is dumping you. He's dating me now. Just wanted to let you know."_

Was I supposed to get angry?

Was I supposed to hate her or my boyfriend?

Was my heart supposed to be broken?

"_Oh. Thanks for letting me know."_

Her face told me she wasn't very happy at all. I thought she was ecstatic a moment ago?

I talked to him after. He listened through all my questions.

The answer: "You keep yourself so pure. I like that about you."

_Pure, huh?_


	12. Finland: Thinking of Winter

_There's people everywhere and I'm all by myself_

_When I try to say "Hello" they don't recognize my face_

_Maybe in time we get it right_

_But it feels like everyone's gone_

_Everyone's gone away_

_All I want... is to be with you_

_All I want..._

_All I want... is to be with you_

_All I want..._

_Maybe in time we get it right_

_It's all I want_

.

_"All I Want" by Killer feat. Lauri Ylönen_

.

.

**Finland**

.

.

Day by day, she woke up to a wonderful morning.

Life couldn't be more perfect than seeing 7AM snow and lovely sunshine through an open window.

It was when she rolled over that everything came back to her.

Her smile didn't fade, it just lost its honesty. "_Did you miss me_?"

No rifle. No wounds. No stains that needed to be washed. Just the same old smile that she adored.

"Of course I did. You don't know how much I've missed you."

She lay there crying.

Alone.

An empty space.

A space where he should be lying, next to her.


	13. Greece: Hit, Run, and Kiss

_You hit me once, I hit you back_

_You gave a kick, I gave a slap_

_You smashed a plate over my head_

_Then I set fire to our bed_

_My black eye casts no shadow_

_Your red eye sees nothing_

_Your slaps don't stick_

_Your kicks don't hit_

_So we remain the same_

_Love sticks, sweat drips_

_Break the lock if it don't fit_

_A kick to the teeth is good for some_

_A kiss with a fist is better than none_

.

_"Kiss With a Fist" by Florence and the Machine_

.

.

**Greece**

.

.

Your face is wet with sweat.

His cheek has a big red mark. Exactly the area that you hit squarely with your bony knuckles.

"You aren't serious."

"Oh, yes I am," you snap. "I am deader-than-Aphrodite serious, Heracles."

He lugs out a sigh. But he was quite daring.

He grabs you by the shoulders and pushes you to the ground. That hurt.

You scream and flail your arms and legs, throwing some more bruising gifts for him.

But you find yourself efficiently shut up with _somebody's_ fierce kiss.

With a weak spot like that, he's got you in a stalemate.


	14. Poland: Gal's Guy

_Every little earthquake_

_Every little heartbreak going unheard_

_Every little landslide catch it in my hand_

_I won't say a word_

_Every time you hug me, I know that it's working_

_Making you mine_

_Every clap of thunder only makes me stronger_

_On the inside_

_How many countless nights_

_I try my best to hide_

_Soon as you slam the door_

_My tears fall to the floor_

_I know that people change_

_Maybe you're not to blame_

_But must you burn a hole_

_So deep into my soul_

.

_"Earthquake" by Little Boots_

.

.

**Poland**

.

.

"_Is it wrong for a guy to wear a skirt_?"

That was the question that started this whole circle.

"_Well, Scotland wears kilts_…"

He had a pleated skirt on. To be more precise, a pleated miniskirt.

And he wore it every single day for the past five days.

I understood that he was a guy with exclusive fashion tastes.

And I knew he couldn't really do anything about that.

I mean, I didn't seem to mind at all. He looked pretty, well, _pretty_.

I think an earthquake split my heart in half.

No actual Richter scale can measure its magnitude.


	15. Italy: Cooking at it's Finest

_You bold little thing_

_If you ain't got that swing_

_Doo Uap, Doo Uap, Doo Uap, Doo Uap_

_Doo Uap, Doo Uap, Doo Uap, Doo Uap_

_You bold little thing_

_Oh, you can't do your swing_

_Pull me up, pull me up_

_Bold little thing_

_Pull me up, pull me up_

_Bold little thing_

.

_"Doo Uap, Doo Uap, Doo Uap" by Gabin_

.

.

**Italy**

.

.

It was rare for Feliciano to skip siesta.

"A true Italian does not miss siesta. Period," he told me when we started dating.

This time though, I think it was partly my fault.

I had to try it out as soon as I got home. I know I should've saved it till evening, but it was too tempting.

_The door opened. He came to drop off the groceries._

_I could tell he was a bit surprised when I greeted him, because the floor wasn't covered with tomato basil sauce and glass before._

_Ladle in hand, I was cooking pasta._

Naked.


	16. Seychelles: In Every Detail

_Just an ordinary day_

_Til you came around_

_I had my feet on the ground_

_So much for that_

_Just an ordinary day_

_Til you came around_

_And now my life's upside down_

_Imagine that_

_And it's all because I heard you say_

_And it's all because I heard you say_

_And it's all because I walked your way_

_And I heard you say_

_I heard you say_

_I heard you say_

.

_"Hey Hey" by Dennis Ferrer_

.

.

**Seychelles**

.

.

Pigtails.

The texture of which was softer and finer than the plush beige-white gold sand of her beaches.

Each strand was dark and flawless, with a glowing luster of silkiness that was able to compete with a precious stone's.

Ribbons.

Made of a unique type of cotton dyed a dazzling hue of red. Only when she wears her hair up do they seemingly obey and poof up.

Eyes.

Decently brown. Lots of energy, plenty of humor, and sometimes too much heart.

When she smiles, they smile. When she cries, they take a dip.

The fish.

Simply a very handy tool.


	17. America: Bullets and Kisses

_Let's go slowly discouraged, we'll burn the pictures instead_

_When it's all over we can barely discuss_

_For one minute only, not with the fortunate only_

_Thought it could have been something else_

_These days it comes, it comes, it comes, it comes, it comes and goes_

_Lisztomania_

_Think less but see it grow like a riot, like a riot, oh_

_I'm not easily offended_

_It's not hard to let it go from a mess to the masses_

.

_"Lisztomania" by Phoenix_

.

.

**America**

.

.

1964.

I couldn't stand this stupid war anymore. I wanted someone to do something, anything, to stop it.

"Make the choice not the draft! Make peace not war! Make love not bombs!" It was unanimous.

I sat on the sidewalk, feeling isolated among so many people, among people who believed in the Cause.

No one wanted this war, yet who was there to listen to our plea?

No matter how much we marched, how much we sang in harmony, how much we fought with bullets of amity, others continued on with their lives.

At least have a better reason, Alfred…


	18. Germany: Distant Orbit

_Love, oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you_

_'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love_

_Like a satellite I'm in an orbit all the way around you_

_And I would fall out into the night_

_Can't go a minute without your love_

_Where you go, I'll follow_

_You set the pace, we'll take it fast and slow_

_I'll follow in your way,_

_You got me, you got me_

_A force more powerful than gravity_

_It's physics, there's no escape_

.

_"Satellite" by Lena Meyer Landrut_

.

.

**Germany**

.

.

Lately, Ludwig seemed to be paying less attention to her. And she didn't like this lack of interest.

Today he was away at another meeting, so she brainstormed a bit and got an idea.

She had time…

The door creaked open at six sharp. Not a minute early or late. Very Ludwig.

He went to greet her, but she was nowhere downstairs or in her room.

Heading for his room, he let the baffling thought go.

"Must I always be your satellite?"

On his bed. Black lace lingerie. Red lipstick. Long blonde hair (courtesy of extensions).

Things are definitely amiss.


End file.
